Mon-Oh No!
Mon-Oh No! is the 16th episode of Specy Spooktacular IV. In this episode, Mono watches an old haunted silent film, and Happy Tree Town turns into one big silent film of its own! Roles Starring * Mono Featuring * Trippy * Cuddles * Guddles * Rabbit * Nuppet & Quist * Fancypants and Popular * Mime * Hippy * Weebit * Appearances * Disco Bear * Licky * Rolly * Flaky * Cuddles * Guddles * Rabbit * Nuppet & Quist * Fancypants and Popular * Mime * Hippy * Weebit Title sequence It starts off with an old film reel countdown, cutting off at 3. Then a black and white flickering screen appears with the song Merry Go Slower, but in HTF style. Then fancy text appears saying "Mon-Oh No!". Below it reads "WRITER: HELLTFCUDDLES". It then burns out, and you hear Mono grumbling. Plot Mono goes to the VHS store and buys a silent horror film. He drives home and puts it in his VHS player. Then he sits on his wooden chair and starts watching. After watching the movie, late at night, screams are heard and Happy Tree Town is plunged into complete darkness. Tomorrow morning, everyone is confused because the town has been turned into a silent film. They shrug and walk away to continue their day as they normally would. Trippy starts driving to the park, and mouths words. A black flickering screen appears. "What a beautiful day!" Trippy is temporarily blinded by this and swerves slightly. "What the heck was that? I should really see what that was. It could be something really dangerous." Because of the longer sentence, the screen stays on longer. When it cuts away after 20 seconds, we see Trippy has crashed into the side of Sniffles's house. The screen then zooms out, showing Disco Bear has crashed beside him. It pans right, showing Licky, Rolly and Flaky all got run over. It starts to pan out more, but it starts looping before jump cutting to Cuddles, who is standing next to Guddles, Rabbit, and Quist. They soon cannot tell the difference between themselves and they run around screaming, before falling off a cliff and landing on rocky spikes. Nuppet crawls away towards Trixie's house. Fancypants & Popular are sitting around their house when suddenly the silent film wave reaches them. Fancypants starts dancing and twirling his cane. Popular realises he has no reason to live in this world anymore and shoots himself. It turns out to be a flag gun and it impales Populars head. This startles Fancypants, and he drops his cane into his mouth, choking him and ripping him in half. Mime walks up next to Hippy, who starts screaming. A black text screen shows up. "MIME! Everything turned into a silent movie!" Mime, surprisingly, can talk for the first time. It turns out his voice is incredibly high pitched. Hippys head explodes from both confusion & loud noises, splattering on Mime. Mime screams, shattering a nearby snow-globe that Weebit appears to be stuck in. The shards crush him. Deaths * Trippy and Disco Bear crash into Sniffles's house. * Licky, Rolly & Flaky are run over by Disco Bear. * Cuddles, Guddles, Rabbit & Quist fall of a cliff and get impaled. * Popular is impaled by a flag. * Fancypants chokes and is ripped in half. Injuries TBA Trivia * This episode has the same colour scheme as "Without a Hitch", but the screen is flickering and the blood isn't red. * This episode is planned to be a prequel to Antifreeze, Hidden in Plain Black N' White and Mishandle Cove. All of these are Specy Spooktacular IV episodes, all by HTFCuddles. * The song in the title sequence (Merry Go Slower) is a very popular piece of music in a silent film. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular